


Его лучшее представление

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance, casanova - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольная трактовка событий фильма «Казанова».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его лучшее представление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Венеция — город масок, бликов на воде, неверных отражений. Здесь всё как будто ненастоящее, понарошку: кружевные, из воздушной папиросной бумаги вырезанные палаццо опрокидываются в каналы, где плещется солнце, гондольеры бросают хлебные крошки чайкам — те притворяются вольными морскими птицами, а сами так уже разжирели, что едва могут перелететь с одной крыши на другую; и среди этих декораций, на шатких подмостках причалов люди играют любовь. 

Самое подходящее место для такого, как он. Джеймс — дитя Венеции, даром что имя ему дали в честь какого-то шотландского предка; Джеймс знает переплетения каналов лучше, чем переплетения вен у себя на руках, он воспитывался на этих улицах с тех пор, как мама сбежала с бродячим актёром, оставив его на попечение взбалмошной бабки. И актёрство, и бродяжничество у него в крови; жаль, мама не понимала, что в Венеции совершенно необязательно действительно куда-то бежать, чтобы забыть себя, — каждую ночь вода поднимается, захлёстывает окна, стирает память, затапливает сны; каждое утро просыпаешься кем-то другим.

Джеймс пропитывается Венецией, втягивается в игру, принимает её правила. Он выбирает себе роль — дамский угодник, похититель трепетных сердец, гроза неопытных девушек и чересчур красивых юношей; развратник, несносный либертен, порождение порока — называть можно по-разному. Он выбирает себе маску.

В Венеции Джеймс зовётся Джакомо.

— Я Казанова, — трагическим шёпотом признаётся он монашке, совсем не соблюдающей заповеди невест Христовых; та округляет глаза, прикладывает хорошенькие пальчики ко рту, и через несколько часов с наслаждением признаётся на исповеди, что сам дьявол явился к ней, приняв греховный облик «того самого» Казановы, и соблазнил, и ввёл в искушение, что же теперь делать, святой отец?

Джакомо-Джеймс тем временем хохочет, едва улизнув от погони. Поборники нравственности знают, где он живёт, кредиторы знают, где он живёт, и с каждым днём отделываться от них всё труднее. Но что до того, если он пользуется покровительством великого дожа?

Сам дож на этот раз совсем не в восторге от выходки Джеймса. Он морщит лоб, и между бровями пролегает глубокая складка.

— Слухи о ваших похождениях доходят до Рима, — говорит он, беря Джеймса под локоть. — Друг мой, вы привлекаете слишком много внимания. В последнем доносе на вас речь не просто о разврате, как обычно, а о совсем уж богомерзких его крайностях… В Риме всерьёз обеспокоены нравственным обликом города, и спросят с меня. Говорят, нас собирается посетить сам святой Инквизитор.

Джеймс принимает виноватый вид и со смирением смотрит на дожа, а тот выносит неожиданно жёсткий приговор:

— Вы будете изгнаны из Венеции, — и у Джеймса падает сердце. — Или женитесь. И ведите благопристойную жизнь порядочного семьянина.

Жениться!.. Что ж, такое приключение на его долю ещё не выпадало. Джеймс берётся за задачу со всей ответственностью, и вместе со слугой, старым Пуччи, верным помощником во всех его авантюрах, присматривается ко всем незамужним женщинам Венеции, пока не находит, несомненно, самую красивую, самую обворожительную и разумную, достаточно скромную, чтобы не пытаться прицепить мужа к юбке, но и достаточно игривую, чтобы не хотелось зевать со скуки в её присутствии, — несравненную Анну-Марию. Только она достойна стать спутницей жизни прославленного Казановы. 

Джеймс и Пуччи сватаются по всем правилам, но это не мешает Джеймсу попутно влюбиться — который уже раз — в очаровательную, неприступную, ангельскую Франческу. 

Франческа отвергает его ухаживания, отказывается принимать подарки, громко приказывает служанке сказать стоящему в дверях Джакомо, что её нет дома, и наконец признаётся, что к ней со дня на день должен приехать жених — богатый немец, торговый партнёр отца. Франческа никогда его не видела, но только этот брак может поправить прискорбное материальное положение её семьи.

Так значит, дело в сопернике! Соперники Джеймса никогда не пугали. Он отсылает Анне-Марии роскошный букет цветов, а сам принимается разрабатывать план перехвата жениха.

В день прибытия немецкого купца Джеймс и Пуччи ждут на пристани. Подкупить разносчика писем и перехватить весточку для невесты оказалось проще простого. Дорогая бумага подписана «твой Михаэль», для встречи выбран самый живописный участок Гранд-Канала, неподалёку от площади Сан-Марко. У него нет никакого чувства стиля, у этого Михаэля Фассбендера.

Богато изукрашенная лодка причаливает, мальчишка ловит канат на лету и обматывает вокруг деревянного шеста, на набережную ступают ноги, затянутые в сапоги изящной выделки. Джеймс поднимает взгляд на обладателя сапог и застывает.

Пуччи косится на него, громко прочищает горло, наконец, отчаявшись, спрашивает:

— Сеньор… эээ, герр… фон Бендер? 

— Фассбендер, — поправляет новоприбывший.

Фамилия звучит диковинно, не по-итальянски — как имя самого Джеймса; надо будет предложить Михаэлю маску, если тот планирует жениться и осесть в Венеции… жениться, ха! Джеймс наконец отмирает. Будь он проклят, если позволит немцу в ближайшее время встретиться с Франческой — у того в глазах плещется зелень венецианской воды, поблёскивает муранское стекло, волосы поцелованы солнечным лучом, и весь он — плавная линия, хищная рыба, плоть от плоти города, потерянное и возвращённое дитя. Венеция примет Михаэля: она приснилась ему, а он приснился городу. Или Джеймсу.

— Не могу передать, как рад вас видеть, — Джеймс извлекает из арсенала масок свою лучшую улыбку. — Франческа столько о вас рассказывала! Простите, я не представился: Бенвенуто Витторини, — Пуччи приподнимает бровь и получает увесистый тычок в рёбра, — друг и компаньон Франчески. Она просила меня встретить вас.

Михаэль улыбается и протягивает ему руку.

— Благодарю. Я намеревался остановиться в гостинице…

Он проговаривает итальянские слова правильно, но медленно и с заметным акцентом; Джеймс хочет слушать его и слушать, но вместо этого перебивает, частит:

— Ну что вы, никакой гостиницы, как можно! Я вам предоставлю своё палаццо. Устроитесь лучше, чем великий дож!

Фассбендер кивает и деликатно уточняет, не слишком ли он обременит сеньора Витторини, и Джеймс возносит благодарственные молитвы святому Марку за то, что итальянский язык позволяет Михаэлю так часто произносить восхитительно неправильный «р».

Он провожает Михаэля к себе в палаццо и почти силком заталкивает в ванну, убеждая, что после столь долгого и трудного путешествия непременно нужно прийти в чувство, а вот эти целебные масла, которые сейчас есть в каждом уважающем себя доме, просто чудесно помогут расслабиться. Фассбендер не сопротивляется, он действительно выглядит уставшим. Джеймс исподтишка любуется линией плеч, выпирающими позвонками, рассеянно отмечает, как напрягаются и расслабляются мускулы, когда Михаэль откидывает голову и закрывает глаза, и исчезает ровно в тот момент, когда его внимание вот-вот начнёт казаться неподобающим.

Пуччи испепеляет его взглядом. Он успел изучить своего синьора достаточно, чтобы распознать очередное увлечение.

— Его сиятельство предупреждал о святом Инквизиторе, — начинает слуга, но Джеймс машет рукой.

— Инквизиция ничего не узнает! 

Он уверен, что, если удастся намекнуть Фассбендеру на заключение выгодного торгового контракта с Венецией, дож сквозь пальцы посмотрит на маленькие прегрешения, сопутствовавшие обсуждению этого договора.

Тем временем Михаэль подаёт голос:

— Когда я смогу увидеться со своей невестой?

— Они с матушкой сейчас, увы, покинули город, отправились навестить умирающую тётушку, — не задумываясь отвечает Джеймс, заглядывая к нему, — поэтому и попросили меня вас встретить. Кстати, вам повезло: через три дня состоится карнавал, всякий гость Венеции мечтает на это посмотреть! Там и увидитесь. 

— Целых три дня… Что ж, успею погулять здесь, всё осмотреть, — вздыхает Фассбендер.

— С удовольствием составлю вам компанию, — Джеймс источает любезность. — Заодно помогу подобрать костюм для карнавала, обычно их начинают шить за полгода вперёд, но я знаю кое-кого, кто может нам помочь.

— Спасибо, вы очень добры, — Михаэль улыбается, и Джеймс чувствует, как против воли расплывается в ответной улыбке, своей собственной, а не маскарадной. 

Опасно, очень опасно.

Джеймс посвящает его в Венецию. Водит по закоулкам, хвастается знакомством с лучшими гондольерами, затаскивает в кабаки и к портному — и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что портной, в сущности, славный малый, но глядя на то, как он обмеряет заезжего гостя, ловко водит руками по телу, обнимает лентой, — хочется вызвать его на дуэль. Портной кивает, бормочет: «Есть кое-что как раз под ваши мерки» — какого дьявола есть что-то под эти исключительные, из мрамора в единственном экземпляре высеченные мерки?! — приносит полуготовый костюм и обещает довести до ума ко дню карнавала. Цена, в свою очередь, обещает свести с ума любого нормального человека, но Фассбендер кивает и сорит деньгами направо и налево. Пожалуй, он действительно мог бы поправить положение Франчески и ее семьи, и Джеймс чувствует лёгкий укол совести. Надо, что ли, найти ей ещё какого-нибудь богатого, но приличного человека — она этого вполне заслуживает…

— Бенвенуто? — окликает его Михаэль, и Джеймс не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. — Я спрашиваю, вы будете на карнавале?

— Боюсь, нет, — Джеймс старательно хмурится. — Последнее время не выношу скопления людей, знаете ли; все девушки без ума от французских духов, а у меня от них сенная лихорадка! Я и так найду, где славно провести вечер, — он подмигивает, — разве что заскочу на часок. 

Ему хочется поддаться впечатлению, что Михаэль выглядит слегка расстроенным.

Одно удовольствие наблюдать, как Фассбендер знакомится с городом. Когда Джеймс петляет с ним по лабиринту улочек, он признаётся, что совершенно заблудился и не нашёл бы дорогу домой; осоловело вертит головой и блаженно улыбается, погружаясь в зачарованный сон. Они стоят на мосту, и Михаэль отражается в воде, а вода отражается в Михаэлевых глазах. Джеймс боится, как бы вода не забрала его обратно, не приревновала, не предъявила права на своё чересчур удачное творение. Если ты снишься Венеции, а Венеция снится тебе, если спать слишком крепко, то однажды утром можно попросту растаять в рассветном тумане, в тёплом влажном воздухе. Джеймс тянет Фассбендера обратно, чтобы не пролился с моста пеной морской, и ночью то и дело заглядывает к нему в комнату, убеждаясь, что тот ещё на месте. 

Ему остаётся принять самый терпкий, дух захватывающий глоток Венеции — карнавал. 

Джеймс поручает Михаэля и подготовку его костюма Пуччи, а сам отправляется к Паолине, давней знакомой, не раз помогавшей ему в самых головокружительных шалостях.

— Женское платье? — Паолина смеётся. — Давно ты этого не делал. Достойный повод?

— О, более чем, — уверяет её Джеймс. — Даже показывать не буду, чтобы тебе не пришло в голову соперничать.

Паолина выносит платье Коломбины, помогает зашнуровать корсет, поправляет надушенный парик; Джеймс вертится перед зеркалом и прикладывает к лицу полумаску — превосходно. Он сохранил юношескую стройность и вполне сойдёт за молодую девушку; платье тесновато, зато парик сидит как влитой, а за маской видно только губы — полные, красные, каким позавидовала бы иная прелестница. 

Подходя к дворцу дожа, он видит Пуччи и Михаэля, который нетерпеливо озирается по сторонам. Слуга, узнав Джеймса, закатывает глаза и сообщает Фассбендеру с непроницаемым лицом:

— Синьор герр фон Бендер… Синьорина Франческа.

— Я Фассбендер, — терпеливо поправляет его Михаэль и сияет улыбкой в сторону невесты, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать затянутую в перчатку руку.

Джеймс приседает, скромно потупив взор, платье шуршит по мостовой.

— Очаровательный костюм, — шепчет он, прикрывшись веером, — очень вам к лицу.

Он нисколько не лукавит. 

Карнавал гремит, сверкает, кружится вокруг них, окатывает потоком пёстрой, шелестящей, блистающей украшениями знати, и они кружатся вместе с ним, Джеймс подхватывает у кого-то бокал шампанского, хотя и знает, что это ни к чему — карнавал опьяняет сам по себе, вон у Михаэля уже глаза светятся от восторга, но будет ещё прекраснее наклониться к нему, звякнуть стеклом о стекло, прошептать: «За встречу», — и кружиться дальше. Ничего не нужно, только танцевать, музыка заглушает голос, мимо проносятся маски, и Джеймс чувствует себя в родной стихии — он играет, он разыгрывает одно из лучших своих представлений за несколько лет.

Он тянет Михаэля за собой, в сад, где все закоулки уже полны вздохами, смешками и признаниями, уверяет, что отсюда будет лучше видно фейерверк, льнёт к нему и серьёзно смотрит снизу вверх; Михаэль мнётся и явно борется с необходимостью соблюдать правила приличия, но Джеймс выдыхает:

— Это карнавал, здесь можно всё, — и первый прижимается губами к его губам.

Они сидят на бортике фонтана, и Михаэль шепчет какие-то милые глупости — кто бы мог подумать — и то и дело порывается поцеловать Франческу снова, и та совершенно, совершенно не против.

— Мне кажутся знакомыми твои глаза, — говорит Михаэль, нежно проводя ладонью по подбородку Джеймса (предусмотрительно выбритому до скрипа, почти до крови).

— Должно быть, ты видел их во сне, — откликается Джеймс с улыбкой, помеченной в его мысленном каталоге как «застенчиво-кокетливая».

— Могу я взглянуть на тебя без маски? — неожиданно спрашивает Фассбендер, и Джеймс отодвигается от него, предупреждающе поднимая руку к лицу:

— Конечно нет! Это же карнавал, нельзя снимать маски.

— Ты сама сказала, что можно всё, — возражает Михаэль и всё равно тянется к маске, его глаза блестят, как у человека, загоревшегося великолепной идеей, — плохо, очень плохо.

Джеймс пытается протестовать:

— Можно всё, кроме… — но Михаэль уже ухватился за край маски, мягко отводит руки Джеймса, приподнимает её — и застывает. Изумление на его лице бесценно, Джеймс может занести это в список своих лучших комических успехов, но сейчас комический жанр — не совсем то, чего ему хотелось бы.

— Дьявол, — севшим голосом ругается Фассбендер, а Джеймс молчит, ему впервые за долгое время изменяет находчивость, и в арсенале театральных приёмов не оказывается ничего подходящего. Вполне возможно, сейчас его будут бить. 

Михаэль моргает раз, другой, а потом краешек его рта ползёт вверх, и он разражается смехом.

— Бенвенуто, ты настоящий дьявол!

— М-м… то есть… ты не сердишься? — глупо уточняет Джеймс. — И не собираешься вызвать меня на дуэль?

— Ужасно сержусь, — серьёзно говорит Михаэль, отсмеявшись. — И дуэли ты вполне заслуживаешь. Но, пожалуй, я всё-таки не буду тебя вызывать.

— А я ведь не просто не Франческа, я даже не Бенвенуто, — кается Джеймс, сам не зная зачем. — Меня на самом деле зовут Джеймс Макэвой, шотландские корни. Но здесь меня все знают под именем Джакомо… Джакомо Казановы.

Фассбендер присвистывает и качает головой.

— Так получается, меня познакомил с Венецией, соблазнил и одурачил сам Казанова? Да, да, я о тебе уже наслышан. Святые угодники, мне никто не поверит. Но знаешь, Джакомо, это было потрясающее приключение. Я как будто в другой мир попал или в театральное представление. Спасибо, наверное.

И — наклоняется к Джеймсу, чтобы снова поцеловать.

Джеймс чувствует, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке; не зря, ох не зря дож зовёт его любимчиком Фортуны — сегодня богиня удачи преподнесла ему восхитительнейший подарок.

Они стоят среди тёмных деревьев и смотрят, как небо озаряется вспышками фейерверков; Михаэль держит Джеймса под руку, на Джеймсе снова маска, в крови всплывают и лопаются пузырьки шампанского, и он чувствует себя бессовестно счастливым.

— Думаю, я всё-таки должен встретиться с Франческой, — задумчиво произносит Михаэль. — Не могу же я жениться на тебе, извини, конечно.

— Между прочим, это страшно несправедливо, — Джеймс хмурится. — Дожи торжественно венчаются с морем — с морем, ради всего святого!* — а я не могу обвенчаться с самым красивым мужчиной, которого когда-либо встречал… ну, после себя, конечно, — добавляет он, и Михаэль со смехом сжимает его локоть.

— После того, что я о тебе слышал, не думаю, что женитьба помешает тебе со мной видеться, — Фассбендер заговорщически подмигивает.

— Вообще-то я и сам должен жениться, — признаётся Джеймс, — иначе мне грозит изгнание из Венеции. О! — его озаряет. — А ведь мы можем дружить семьями. 

Он адресует Михаэлю свою самую коварную улыбку, а тот закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то вроде «невероятно», и Джеймс получает очередной поцелуй в знак признания своей гениальности.

Представление не закончено, о нет. Самое грандиозное представление в его жизни, кажется, только начинается. В небе расцветает огромный огненный шар, и Венеция рассыпается аплодисментами; но Джеймс уверен, что на самом деле многоглазый, многоголосый город рукоплещет ему — своему любимому проказливому ребёнку.

**Author's Note:**

> * В церемониальные обязанности дожа входило бросить кольцо в Адриатику и таким образом «обручиться с морем».


End file.
